Typical Time and Space
by RiverDoctorPotterSong
Summary: Just random drabbles featuring the 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors and their companions.
1. Chapter 1

Typical Time and Space

Fuming

Rose was sitting in the console room reading a magazine as the TARDIS sat fueling at the rift in Cardiff. The Doctor had been gone for a while and normally she would have been concerned, but she sat there smirking to herself for some indiscernible reason.

After about an hour, the Doctor entered the TARDIS looking all too much like the Oncoming Storm.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Rose queried, barely stifling her giggles.

The Doctor harrumphed. He said nothing and dug into his pinstriped pocket up to his shoulder to extract a ten-pound note which he reluctantly offered to Rose, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh my god you really did it didn't you?" said Rose, almost shrieking with laughter she could no longer keep inside. "Honestly, it would save you SO much embarrassment if you actually listened to me! I TOLD you!"

Looking back, the Doctor realized that Rose was right, but he wasn't going to formally acknowledge that fact. At this point he found his Converse very interesting.

"Fine, since you're acting like a hurt puppy, I guess I'll have to be the one that orders food from the big bad humans."

At this, the Doctor moved his attention to the console screen, muttering something about apes having a limited imagination mixed with a few choice words in Gallifreyan.

Rose, chuckling still, made her way to the door and then turned her head to shout "Really, Doctor, nobody would put bananas on pizza even if you paid them to!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! DoctorRiverPotterSong here… Thanks to the people who favorited this story! It's my first fic so thanks for the encouragement! Oh yeah, reviews would be good, even if it's just a couple words!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything else recognizable in this story…in THIS universe anyway…

2. Ummm…

It had started as a kind of holiday of sorts. Amy and Rory had convinced the Doctor that they needed to go back to America to create some less traumatizing memories. They actually managed to have a decent time seeing sights with no impending doom and no rogue aliens on the loose.

Amy and Rory should have known it was too good to be true.

They had decided to pick up a few snacks for the road, so to speak and the Doctor acted, well, like a kid in a candy store as they were shopping. After a brief moment of disappointment when the Doctor discovered that there were no Jammie Dodgers, his face lit up once again as they neared the checkout.

"Oh, oh Amy! How about we try this? It's a drink…that's BLUE, like the TARDIS!" he asked, pointing at some cans.

"Why not, it looks interesting," Amy replied, adding a pack of them to their basket.

"Ummm, Amy-" Rory began to say.

"Not now, Rory! We're holding up the queue!" Amy scolded as she paid the cashier.

"But did you actually read what that drink-"

"Come on! The Doctor's already back in the TARDIS! And he took the snacks with him!"

Rory shook his head and muttered something as Amy dragged him to the police box. As they entered, there was no sign of the Doctor and all six cans of the blue drink had been emptied and strewn all over the console room.

Two hours later:

"Did you find him yet?" Amy shouted as she exited a room that contained nothing but fezzes and bow ties.

"No," Rory replied from far away. Amy judged him to be somewhere in the ever-growing wardrobe room, and hoped he hadn't gotten lost in there again.

"I'm sorry Rory. I should've listened to you!" she apologized.

Four hours later:

Amy and Rory had met up again on their search for the missing Time Lord. They had looked in all sorts of rooms that they hadn't been in before.

There were several kitchens that all contained half-eaten plates of fish custard. The last one they had been in had Jammie Dodgers stuck to the wall in a smiley face pattern. The study had dozens of papers tacked on the wall that had circular Gallifreyan symbols written in crayon. The garden had evidently been visited, because the suspenders the Doctor had been wearing were hanging in a silver-leafed tree and a large hole had been dug about fifteen feet into the soil, with no obvious purpose. They had gone through a hidden door to a room that contained a bunk bed with a TARDIS blue duvet and had freshly painted glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

The couple was getting tired and were about to give up.

"Okay, let's go check the library again. Maybe he went for a swim," Rory suggested.

"Doctor?" Amy called as they opened the door.

They didn't see the Doctor at first. What they did see was a castle of Jelly Babies, complete with a drawbridge, floating on a raft in the middle of the swimming pool. Then they heard a cranking noise as the drawbridge lowered to reveal a viciously smiling alien wearing the most ridiculous scarf they had ever seen, no shirt, and a belt buckle made out of celery.

"Hello," the Doctor giggled.

"Okay. Next time, I will not let the Doctor get anywhere near a can of Monster," Amy vowed, giving her husband an apologetic face while he rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! This one I imagined as Nine, but can easily be Ten.

Disclaimer: Don't own, want to though.

3. 3 Minutes

Things the Doctor can do in 3 minutes (_With commentary by the Doctor_):

-Blow up a banana grove (_Interesting day that was!)_

-Accidentally get engaged (_Honestly, it was a just a cup of cocoa!)_

-Get arrested after materializing the TARDIS on some alien race's holy site (_Twice_)

-Put up some shelves (_Ha ha Jack, really funny…not_.)

-Create a new room in the TARDIS

-Jettison a room from the TARDIS

-Get hopelessly lost (_I wasn't lost, I was taking the scenic route!_)

-Read an entire Calculus book and correct it

-Add a new setting to the sonic screwdriver (_I can make popcorn now!_)

-Insult an entire species on a show broadcast across the whole planet (_Oops._)

-Contract some sort of alien flu

-End up covered in some unidentifiable alien goop. (_I really liked that jumper )_

Things the Doctor CANNOT do in 3 minutes:

-Walk across the interior of the TARDIS (_Can't even get across the wardrobe in that time frame!_)

-Find the bottom of his jacket pocket (_I KNOW that my psychic paper is in there somewhere…_)

-Land in the time and place he was aiming for (_I MEANT to end up on that pig farm in Medieval Europe, honest!_)

-Wake Rose up after a day of constant running and perilous situations

-Reconcile with the species he just majorly insulted on planetary-wide television (_When I said that you smell odd, I meant that in the best way possible…_)

-Explain exactly why he used to wear the Technicolor Dreamcoat or a stalk of celery on his lapel (_I guess saying 'I was young' isn't a good enough explanation?_)

-Be coaxed into talking about the Time War

-Convince Jack that he's **REALLY** **NOT INTERESTED **(_Seriously._)

-Clean up what's left of the Slitheen in Mickey's kitchen. (_I'm a 900-year-old Time Lord, why did I end up with that 'honor' anyway?_)

-Open a deadlock seal

-Explain some difficult scientific concept in words human beings can understand. (_What do you mean you don't have recreational mathematics classes on Earth?_)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while since I last updated…yeah I don't have a good excuse. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to review!

4. Ben Franklin

"_That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite. And then I got soaked. And THEN I got electrocuted!" _– The Doctor, "Smith and Jones"

Benjamin Franklin was on the verge of yet another great discovery. He glanced outside and smiled…it looked like it would storm soon. He hoped he could get the supplies ready before it started raining so he could test this idea. It had been difficult to balance his time between his experiments and his job as a Justice of the Peace, so he didn't know when he would be able to get the chance to do it again. He was putting the final touches on his formal hypothesis when a cloaked figure rushed into the room and locked it behind him.

"Sir, I am very busy, and I would appreciate-"

"Silence! You will cease these investigations at once!" the creature hissed.

"I assure you, Sir, that this test could very well be the discovery of the century!"

"Which is precisely why it must stop!" the creature roared back. He took down his hood, revealing a crimson-skinned face that was partially obscured by a strange skull-shaped mask. Benjamin had imagined many things, but he had never in his wildest dreams pictured something as grotesque and foreign as this.

From under his cloak the creature pulled out a sword and was about to strike when there was a strange buzzing sound and a man in a brown pinstriped suit burst into the room stunning the alien with a high-pitched noise with a glowing blue metal stick so it dropped the sword.

"Aha! A Sycorax! You know how easy it was to find you? An alien wearing a vortex manipulator in Eighteenth Century America…it's like a lighthouse beacon pointing out exactly where you are!" the man shouted. He then turned to Ben and said "Oh, hello Benjamin Franklin, how's the lightning experiment going?" Then he turned back and called back to the monster "Now…why don't you leave the nice genius alone and stay away from big historical events?"

The Sycorax ('I thought that was from Shakespeare,' Ben thought) just growled in return and reached for his sword again.

"Really?" the pin-striped man voiced. "I thought you would have gathered after I defeated your leader last Christmas that you really don't want to mess with me. When will you ever learn?"

"If I stop this discovery then the humans will not send out that satellite and we will not have been drawn to this filthy planet and YOU, Doctor, will not have caused our ship to be blown up and I wouldn't have to escape at the last second!" the Sycorax declared.

"Yes, yes, and then you would create a paradox and seeing as I really don't want to have to deal with Reapers again I am just going to have to do this," the Doctor replied, aiming the glowing metal tool at the Sycorax's wrist, on which there was another metal device. The machine beeped and then it, along with the alien it was attached to, was gone.

The Doctor sighed. "Right. You know, I wonder why they just stare at me and listen while I talk…must be my charisma."

"Thank you…Doctor, is it?" Benjamin expressed, very much confused at recent events.

The Doctor nodded and was about to say something when a crash of thunder sounded. "Oh! You have to hurry! Don't want to miss this storm!" he cried.

Benjamin had almost forgotten so he accepted the Doctor's help in carrying the kite, string, and other supplies. They rushed to the park down the street and the Doctor offered to get the kite up in the air, which he did.

It was extremely windy outside and the poor Doctor, being extremely skinny, was being dragged by the kite to and fro. He hissed as the rope bit into his hands as the downpour began. Ben grabbed a hold of the end of the rope and for a while they just held on while the tempest raged on.

"Okay, Ben, I think I'm gonna need to let go right-OW!" the Doctor howled, letting go from the shock.

"We've done it!" Benjamin exclaimed. "We've proven that lightning is electricity! Oh Doctor, thank you so much!"

"I would say it's my pleasure, but I feel like I've just been run over by a carriage! Oh, and don't feel any obligation to mention me in your report, you are the one who deserves the credit, Ben. Just do me a favour and keep being brilliant!" the Doctor replied, heading towards a blue box with a quick wave and a smile.

"What an odd man," Ben thought to himself, hurrying back to his study and wondering if he'd ever see that Doctor ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know it's been a while…maybe I would update more often if I got reviews please? Or even suggestions for another chapter…random words are good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! But hopefully my series 6 DVD will get here soon :D

5. Oops

Amy and Rory dawdled along behind the Doctor. He had dragged them to yet another museum in some random galaxy to yell at the curators for getting their facts wrong…again, the likes of which would cause an intergalactic war in the not-so-distant future that didn't have to happen if said issue was put right at this exact moment before the foreign dignitary saw it.

At first the Doctor's companions reveled in these particular trips because they got to see so many different artifacts from different times and places from everywhere in the universe without having to run for their lives. But after a few times, they grew to dread it. They would spend hours roaming dusty exhibits while the Doctor pointed out random inaccuracies whilst in angry conversation with some random museum worker.

The Doctor had stopped a while back to try and convince the purple-skinned curator that he wasn't just making the whole thing up, so Amy and Rory were still walking around to pass the time. They came upon a table with a bowl of what appeared to be a dozen tennis balls on it. Seeing as there was nobody else around and either not seeing or ignoring the glaring sign attached to the table, Amy picked one up and threw it to Rory. But let it be known: Amy did not throw like a girl.

"Hey, Stupid Face! Catch!"

"Wha- Oh!" Rory barely managed to get a grip on the ball before it dropped. Then he smiled and said "Oh, you'll pay for that one, Amy!"

They ran around playing catch and giggling like a couple of sugar-high kids. After catching a particularly hard throw, Rory put on his war face, laughed maliciously and chucked the ball as fast as he could towards a squealing Amy.

It wasn't Rory's fault that Amy ducked behind the stone pillar. But that still didn't stop the ball from shattering into a million pieces as it struck and emitted a green gas-like substance. Evidently the other balls in the bowl were somehow connected and they shattered also, releasing the same green vapor.

"Uh oh, that can't be good," Rory gulped.

The green fumes gathered into a ball in the middle of the room, creating a sort of lightning storm within itself and then emitted a shrill sound that reminded Rory of the TARDIS materializing in a helium-filled room (That's a different story).

Predictably they heard rapidly approaching footsteps. Amy and Rory were relieved that it was the Doctor that entered the room first…followed by an angry mob of security guards.

"Oops," Amy muttered and began to run.

The Doctor brandished his sonic screwdriver and the trio ducked through a door marked 'Staff only' in order to find a way back to the TARDIS.

"Honestly what have I told you two about wandering off? You're lucky I got them to change the display before this happened. What did you do this time, Pond?" he asked, looking back at Amy as they tread on.

"Nothing," she quipped, trying to look innocent.

"Oh, Amy you really think that I think 'nothing' actually means nothing? I am the one that practically INVENTED 'nothing'!"

"Oh fine! We were bored and we started playing catch with those tennis ball thingies and Rory threw it and it broke. Okay?"

"Those were glass bombs from the 'Don't throw Stones' War on Rexel 7! Every piece of glass in this building will now be broken because of you two. I'll never be able to come back here again!"

"Oi, haven't you blown up whole buildings before? Don't start lecturing us!" Amy retorted.

"Me, blow up a building…ha…wait…who told you that?" the Doctor questioned.

"Mickey and Martha, the last time we visited them when you NEEDED Jammie Dodgers," Rory answered. "And it's not like you don't have other museums to visit in all of time and space."

A snap of the Doctor's fingers opened the TARDIS door and they swiftly entered the console room. After slamming the door shut the Doctor huffed and shooed the Ponds away to the kitchen, telling them to make him a fresh plate of fish fingers and custard as he walked towards the console phone mumbling something about too-clever-for-her-own-good Martha Jones and Mickey the Idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Again! I haven't had much motivation for this fic as of late, but I have started another story, so sorry if you were waiting. Anyway, I'm back now. As usual, I would love to hear from you.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

6. Man's best friend?

"No."

"Well why not?"

"Because."

"It's just a cute little puppy," Donna pouted. "Look how cute it is! Please?"

"Absolutely not," the Doctor replied coolly. "I told you. They're dangerous."

Donna wasn't convinced, but she was eventually coaxed into taking the furry creature out of the TARDIS. She made quite a show of it too, giving the Doctor the stink eye the entire time, which the Doctor noticed and rolled his eyes. But the Doctor failed to perceive that Donna had quickly stuffed the fluffy animal into one of her newly dimensionally transcendental pockets before returning to the TARDIS. One couldn't say that she didn't do drama well. As she brushed away tears she took off towards her room, telling the Doctor she wanted to be alone.

The Doctor lounged on the console room's jump seat, reading some tome written in Ancient North Martian. Even though he knew every language and the TARDIS usually translated things anyway, he sometimes turned off the Translation Circuit so he could practice his skills (and so he didn't finish the book in five seconds). Halfway through the book he was abruptly interrupted by Donna running into the console room, her clothes in tatters and covered with a fluorescent slime.

He sighed. "You didn't listen, did you?"

Most unlike her usual self, Donna shook her head and was utterly silent as the Time Lord rose to his feet. They both sprinted back to her room where she had just barely managed to contain the psychotic fuzzball. The Doctor reached in to his pocket, all the way to his shoulder before he pulled out a net.

"Okay. Open the door on three. One, two, three!" the Doctor ordered.

The pair rushed in but the creature was out of sight.

"Where'd it get to now?" Donna muttered, shifting various broken and torn items around the room.

Meanwhile, the Doctor stood statue-still. Something wasn't right.

He quickly glanced behind him. Nothing. Therefore…the only option…

Donna was alerted of the monster's presence by the Doctor's scream. She turned around to see the "dog" fastened to the Time Lord's head.

"Get it off! Get it off!" he shrieked. Unfortunately that was easier said than done as the creature had an unbelievably strong grip on the Doctor's unruly hair. Trying to separate the two reminded the Donna of having a tug of war with an angry wolverine.

Finally adrenalin kicked in. A loud ripping noise was heard a millisecond before a loud "OWWWWWWWW!"

Despite being in terrible pain, the Time Lord retained enough mental faculties to sonic the alien dog so it was stunned enough for Donna to capture it in the net.

The Doctor, still reeling from having a sizable chunk of his hair ripped out, gingerly touched his new bald spot, and then pouted. He loved his hair.

"Donna Noble!" he spat angrily as he stood up to his full height. "Prepare to meet the wrath of the Oncoming Storm!"

The Time Lord chased Donna throughout hallways of the TARDIS while the creature, trapped in the net, lay forgotten.

"My work here is done," the Chaos Canine thought as it teleported back to its home planet.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello Readers!_

_Thanks for favoriting this story and your reviews are welcome as always_

_If you have any requests I would be glad to oblige_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, only imagine_

"Doctor! Doctor! Where are you?" Martha called, entering the console room, about to tell the Doctor that she had made tea for them to share. The only thing she heard was the echo of her own voice and the hum of the TARDIS. Something wasn't right. Not that she was high maintenance or anything, but usually the Doctor came when she asked, and therefore she was annoyed and perhaps a little bit scared when he didn't appear or even answer.

He wouldn't have left the TARDIS without telling her, and besides, they were hanging out in the vortex while they recovered from the incident with Professor Lazarus. The last Martha saw of the Doctor was him tinkering with something under the grating of the console room floor.

She observed that he hadn't moved the panel back to its place. That was odd. He never just left the wires loose like that. Sparks jumped out of the wires and there was no sign of the Doctor. She called for him again. No answer.

There was a clunky noise and the sound of electric feedback from the TARDIS console. Martha turned to see what it was. She hadn't noticed that there was a microphone on the console before, but that wasn't why she gasped in surprise. The Doctor was there, he was just…let's say, miniaturized. He jumped up and down in his tiny blue suit.

"Martha!" the tiny Doctor squeaked, sounding like he had been inhaling helium.

"Oh my god!" Martha shrieked. "Doctor, are you okay? What happened?"

"I accidently crossed some wires that shouldn't have been crossed and the TARDIS didn't like it. Blimey, I'm exhausted! Do you know how hard it is to climb up here when you're all of six inches tall? Honestly, you humans need to get a better sense of hearing. You couldn't hear me yelling until I turned on the microphone."

"Well it's not like I can control what species I am," Martha said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, is it even possible to fix this?"

"Yeah, yeah, should be. I've been shrunk before. I wondered why that little voice in my head told me not to mess with that circuit. Ah…too late to dwell on that now."

The itty bitty Time Lord clapped his hands together. "Right. You need to press the yellow button while turning the wibbly lever clockwise. Or was it the blue button and turn the wibbly lever anticlockwise?"

"Doctor!"

"Hey! Can you quiet down a bit, eh? You're making my head hurt!"

"Well how do you expect to get back to normal if you can't even tell me what controls to press?"

"Hold on, hold on! Oh! Now I remember! You press both the blue and yellow buttons at the same time and THEN you activate the Improbability Drive!"

"Seriously? This thing has an Improbability Drive? Is Zaphod Beeblebrox real too?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Terribly rude…and I think he fancies me. But on to the point!"

"Right!...um… Which one's the Improbability Drive again?" Martha asked.

The Doctor groaned and mussed his hair in frustration. Seeing that tiny little tantrum made Martha almost burst out into laughter. It was all she could do not to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Pick me up and I'll show you," he ordered, clearly not amused, even though he thanked Rassilon that it wasn't Jack standing in Martha's place right now…there would be too many things Jack would have done with that last sentence.

Doing as she was told, Martha picked the alien up and the flustered Time Lord pointed out exactly where the Improbability Drive was. She took a deep breath, put him back on the ground (where he almost fell through the grating), and did the procedure that the Doctor described.

The Doctor reverted back to normal again in a flash of purplish light and seemed no worse for wear. There was, however, a slight problem: The process the Doctor had Martha use only worked for living organisms…a fact that he had forgotten…so …he was standing there, absolutely starkers.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he blushed as he hurriedly thanked Martha, grabbed his coat, and tried to preserve whatever dignity he had left before rushing of to his room in the depths of the TARDIS.

"I really liked that suit," he pouted.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh Dear! It has been quite a while since I have updated…sorry._

_Anyway- this is just a random thing that I thought might be funny_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable_

_Please review if you like?_

Jack was bored. Rose had gone home to visit her mum and Mickey and the Doctor was who knows where in the TARDIS. Even the Time Lord sometimes got disoriented in the bigger-on-the-inside spaceship.

So Jack was stuck in the TARDIS because he simply didn't feel like he wanted to be on Earth at the moment, especially after that Slitheen incident. Although he was human, it simply wasn't home, it wasn't Boeshane Peninsula.

He did manage to find the library/swimming pool, but most of the books were in Circular Gallifreyan, and not even a human as well-traveled as Jack knew how to decipher that language. He briefly thought about taking a swim, but he didn't feel like exercising after all the running he'd been doing lately.

He discovered one of the TARDIS kitchens and decided he would just go back to his room with a ridiculous amount of junk food in tow. At least the TARDIS had TV.

It wasn't too long before even that got boring. A billion channels throughout the universe and there was still nothing worth watching. Huffing with annoyance, Jack decided to access the TARDIS computer.

**FantasticBigEars has entered the chat room.**

It took Jack approximately half a second to guess who that was, and decided that he would be significantly less bored.

**BoeshaneBabe: Hello FantasticBigEars! **

** FantasticBigEars: Hello BoeshaneBabe! I haven't seen you in this chat room before. **

** BoeshaneBabe: Oh, I've talked to you before.**

** FantasticBigEars: Is that so? **

** BoeshaneBabe: Oh yes. I seem to recall you saying that it wasn't just your ears that were big **

** and fantastic… ;)**

** FantasticBigEars: …um…did I really?**

** BoeshaneBabe: Yup. We hit it off so well we decided to meet at that bar in the Restaurant at **

** at the End of the Universe. And boy did you prove me right. ;) Actually, it's no **

** wonder you can't remember…you had about three dozen Pan-Galactic Gargle**

** Blasters. And I have to say, that drunken strip-tease while singing "It's the **

** End of the World as We Know It" was very entertaining. Oh, by the way, I **

** kept the red jumper. Of course, this was all before you passed out, crying **

** about some girl named Rose who you don't have the guts to tell her you love**

** her. **

At this point Jack could practically hear the Doctor blushing. It was a good five minutes before the Doctor responded, deciding that he would try and keep whatever dignity he had left after this situation that he couldn't recall.

**FantasticBigEars: I had wondered where that went. Actually, I really need that back-there's **

** really important stuff in the pockets that shouldn't fall into the wrong hands.**

** Where are you? **

** BoeshaneBabe: I've been on Earth in 2006 for a while since then because my **

** vortex manipulator broke. I'm in London right now. I'm next to a blue police**

** box…funny…that hadn't been here yesterday…**

** FantasticBigEars: Great! I'm practically there. Now what do you look like?**

** BoeshaneBabe: Oh, I'm about six feet tall, brunette, blue-green eyes…**

** FantasticBigEars: Great! I'll be there in less than five minutes! **

** FantasticBigEars has left the chat room**

Jack raced outside and casually leaned on the side of the TARDIS. About a minute later he could barely contain his laughter when the leather-clad alien raced out of the phone-box looking for the person matching BoeshaneBabe's description. He did find one woman that matched the description that slapped him when he asked her for a red jumper (which might have made her less angry had she not been wearing one at the time).

Rubbing his face, the Time Lord turned around and realized a very giggly Jack Harkness was leaning on the TARDIS.

When Rose got back she found Jack being relentlessly chased by the Doctor, who was uncharacteristically aiming a weapon at the 51st century human.

When she asked what was going on, Jack breathlessly answered "I'm a con man!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry, readers! I know it's been way too long. I normally wouldn't bore you with excuses but the reason I haven't updated besides school and stuff is that I just got a new puppy! Okay, now that I've gotten that out of my system, here's a new chapter. Don't forget to review! Duplicate Doctor makes his debut!_

The recently named Alex Noble was flustered. You'd think with his vast intelligence of this and his original universe this would be incredibly easy for him. Yet, somehow, all of that knowledge did absolutely nothing to help him now. Rose had asked him to get the washing done and he'd instantly said he would…now he realized his mistake. How was this primitive washing machine supposed to work? On the TARDIS all he had to do was put his clothes in his closet and they'd be instantly cleaned. But that kind of technology didn't exist until about the 51st century. Did it really matter if your white clothes were mixed in with the red-colored clothes? Did setting the dial to 'delicate' really do anything different than when it was set to 'sturdy'? Hot, warm, or cold water? How much detergent? The instructions for the machine did nothing to help him despite his knack for knowing languages; the most he understood was that they were written by some guy named Dolan.

Rose got home from shopping to find the half Time Lord, half human sitting on the floor, sopping wet, pouting and holding what used to be his favorite shirt. Now it was bright pink.

"Awww, what AM I gonna do with you, you undomesticated man?" she chuckled. "I bet I know something that will make you feel better!"

The half-alien's eyes lit up when he saw her lift a package of cupcakes with edible ball bearings on top of them. "I thought they didn't have those in this universe!"

"Oh, but that isn't all!" Rose giggled.

"Huh?"

"They're banana flavoured!"

Alex embraced her in a tight hug and whispered "I love you, Rose Tyler."

Rose playfully pushed him off, pretending to be angry about him getting her soaked as well, before pulling him back into a kiss.


End file.
